Everything you want
by Drakon Lass
Summary: Ooo... ahhh, my first Everworld fic AND first song fic (Well, kinda a fic... More like their thoughts) . It's to 'He's Everthing You Want'. Well, like it?


~Note~ Ok, I was sitting on my bed, trying to go to sleep at about 2:00 AM when I heard Vertical Horizon's 'He's Everything You Want'. Yes, I've heard it about a zillion times, but this time I thought it would make a very interesting song fic. So I made this and I think it makes a really cool (or at least a half decent) Everworld song fic... This is my first Everworld fic AND my first song fic, so be nice (:  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, dang it! I don't own the Everworld series and I'll never ever be able to write like K.A. Applegate. No, I do not own 'He's Everything You Want'. I'll never ever be able to sing like Vertical Horizon (Thank goodness. Ok, ok, I'm j/k!!) And I didn't write the song. But give me credit, I wrote the little lines in between the song!  
  
  
Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why   
  
  
Jalil tapped his fingers on the table next to his bed. He was in Olympus, land of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Something troubled him. Why was Senna keeping it such a big secret? Why were they here?... He stood up. He was going to find out. Sat back down. Another day. Too many things didn't make sense now. Why make it more confusing?  
  
  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
  
  
Christopher paced in his room. Here he was, in Olympus, heaven, whatever, but he couldn't erase all the things that had happened earlier in Everworld. They had hung by their wrists outside of Loki's castle, battled the Aztecs, seen Hel, who had envoked both fear and passion at the same time, he had even heard Ganymede getting eaten by Ka Anor. He was like an angel, Gaymede was. He'd saved Chistopher's life. He'd never return. The scars, physical and emotional, wouldn't go away easily...  
  
  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why   
  
  
David couldn't decide. Did Senna love him, or use him as a tool. She had to love him... No, she was just using him. General David, Senna's hero. He knew Senna put a spell on him. He could escape it, but didn't. Senna had let him go, in a way, here on Olympus, but he still wanted her. Wanted her to tell him she loved him...  
  
  
You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say   
  
  
April grinded her teeth together. It made her angry that Senna wouldn't tell them why they were here. In Everworld. They would find out soon enough... Maybe. Olympus, they had just arrived yesterday. Why did Senna keep David under her spell? Obvious. She needed someone to protect her. But it was like she expected more of him at times...   
  
  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why   
  
But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for   
  
  
Jalil wished Senna would just tell theim. She would just sit on her butt and wait for her David to save her. Senna would wait for something, anything to happen. It seemed no matter what they did, it was what she was waiting for...  
  
  
Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return   
  
  
Senna had lived behind a veil. Always knowing what might happen. Knowing just where to turn. She was the reason April, Jalil, Christopher and David were alive, yet she was the reason they were here. Senna belonged here. Not the four Old Worlders...  
  
  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why   
  
  
David was tired. Thoughts. He just needed to sleep. An escape. He crossed over. No... he was asleep over in the Old World. He knew. As soon as he saw Senna. He walked, no, floated over to her. Touched her hand. "Do you really love me?" He asked, without hesitation. They waited, one long pause. Senna opened her mouth to answer...  
  
  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you...  
  
  
David woke. He sat up. His own bed. His own room. He put his head in his hands and whispered to himself.  
  
"I don't know why." 


End file.
